Nightmare
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: more Mavin! Yay! It just starts off as a bad dream, but then everything goes downhill from there Rated T for language WARNING- SOME GORE INVOLVED! i know its short but ill be posting A LOT more from now on :)
1. Chapter 1

Gavin's breathing was heavy. Tears running down his face. He knew that he couldn't stop running. Gavin kept running as fast as he could. _Why is this happening to me? Why me?!_ Gavin looked behind him but saw nothing but trees and fog. When he turned back around, he ran into something; something hard, that made him fall over. Gavin froze in place as he knew that he met his fate. He was staring at his beloved Michael. No. It's not Michael. The real Michael doesn't have white eyes with blood streaming out of them. The_ real_ Michael doesn't have burned and shredded clothes. The**_ real_** Michael doesn't carry a bloody hatchet around.

Gavin let out a whimper as Michael raised his hatchet over his head. "Join me, Gavin." Gavin's eyes widened as more tears poured out.

"Please. Please, Michael. I know you. I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me." Michael lowered his hatchet to his side as his cold, white eyes began to glow. Gavin stood up in front of Michael; his face going from scared to angry. "Michael would never hurt me! You will not hurt me-" Just then, Gavin felt a burning pain. He looked down to find the hatchet lodged in his chest. Blood began to trickle out of Gavin's mouth as well as tears from his eyes. He looked back up at the beast that caused it, who happened to have a sinister grin on his face.

"I'm not Michael, you meaningless, pathetic piece of shit."

* * *

SLAM SLAM OH HOT DAMN well thats the first chapter for my new series that i will continue for as long as i can ill try to post one chapter every so often but other than that... check out my other stories and leave me a message saying what you want in future stories or chapters of other stories baiiii

~Reaper


	2. Chapter 2

As the lights in Gavin's eyes began to fade, he sat up straight, holding his chest, breathing heavily. Gavin looked around to find he was in his room. "Just… just a dream," he said in between pants. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6am. Gavin shuffled into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes.

"Mornin', buddy. Don't _you_ look fantastic," Geoff mumbled in sarcasm. Gavin sat down and slammed his head down on the table and moaned.

"I didn't exactly sleep well." After a few minutes of silence, Gavin lifted his head and walked out of the room to begin getting ready for work. Geoff drove all the way to work with Gavin and didn't say a single word. Gavin just stared out the window and kept thinking of his dream. When they got there, Gavin didn't even notice.

"Gavin," Geoff called out. Gavin snapped back into reality and looked at Geoff. "We're here, bud." Gavin nodded and stepped out of the car. As they were walking to the door, Gavin saw Michael's car. _Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought._ Gavin walked into the building with his head down, hoping the day would just breeze by. It didn't.

Gavin walked into the AH office to see Michael sitting at his desk. But all Gavin saw was the monster from his dream. He didn't even want to stay there. He wanted to run out of the room and just run home. But he couldn't.

Gavin just sat down and didn't look at Michael. This went on for half of the day. Until Michael began to get frustrated. Gavin walked into the break room to get some more coffee. _What am I going to do?! I can't even look at Michael without seeing that-_

"Gavin!" When he heard his name, Gavin yelped and jumped. "What the fuck is your problem? First, you act all weird; which is normal for you. Then you start ignoring me? So, what the fuck is your problem?!" Those were the words Michael says but Gavin doesn't hear the same. All Gavin heard was, "I'm going to kill the real Michael. I'm going to slit his throat and watch the blood slowly pour out as he suffers. Then I'll light him on fire and watch him burn! And then. Then I will come after you and do the same. So don't even try to run. Cause I'll find you."

Gavin couldn't even hold back anymore. He fell onto the floor and passed out. "Gavin? Gavin! Kara, get Geoff!"

* * *

Spoooookyyyyy! sorry that i havent posted anything in a while my computer is being all Ricky Retardo but i can probably post some more stuff soon and ill write new stories and post them soon so yeah... but ill come up with somethin oh! also read my other stuff! :D k tanks baiii

~Reaper


End file.
